


A moment between sleep and death

by Susanisfantastic



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: After Bahorel's death, Canon Era, Enjolras' Family are the amis, M/M, addition to the canon, also cannons, and short, uhh this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanisfantastic/pseuds/Susanisfantastic
Summary: Enjolras cared about all the amis. That's all, thats the fic.





	A moment between sleep and death

It’s mere seconds, Enjolras with his arm around Jehan’s head, dragging them away from the chaos, away from the fight in a soothing, calming manner that none of them were particularly acquainted with.

The Corinth’s walls are a thin border between the active fight though they must do. There isn’t exactly any other _safe_ place here anymore.

They stay in the middle of the main part of the building, with the thought in mind that if it was to fall, it would be easier for them to escape. There’s only little furniture left, Grantaire with his chair among other things buried in the corner, quite invisible at the first sight.

“Stop panicking, calm down,” Enjolras pleads, not letting Jehan go, but at the same time checks up on Combeferre who is still mildly shocked. Enjolras isn’t surprised.

They lost Bahorel.

It’s too soon and they do not have much time. Enjolras nearly sighs but keeps an eye on Jehan. The last thing he wishes for his friends to get killed in the emotional, even heartbreak, haze. The tears are swallowed by his shirt.

His hand finds Combeferre’s and he squeezes his fingers trying to light a little bit of hope in this tragic moment. The look Combeferre gives him conveys that he understood the silent message and stands up. It’s relieving that even after the doorsteps of the revolution they still can fight, pushing over the whole under experience and getting consumed by the sheer willpower of change.

Because without the fight, without the victory, tomorrow won’t sound different from yesterday.

Jehan’s breath easies and Enjolras is again relieved. The poet is the youngest of them, excluding Gavroche, but Gavroche isn’t one of _them_. Enjolras can’t help but treat Les Amis as his newfound family.

The family that he encouraged to fight with him.

The sense of irony between his care for them and his hope for liberation somehow manifests in a feeling of being watched. Jehan has got away, stumbling back to the barricade, nearly getting himself killed, again, in the process. Enjolras shakes his head and accidentally looks to his right, meeting a half-awake stare.

He nearly smiles, refraining from that by biting the insides of his cheeks.

“This isn’t really a good time for being awake.”

Maybe if Grantaire sleeps through the rebellion he won’t get killed. Maybe the soldiers will mistake him for another dead body, even if Enjolras’ revolution fails. And maybe-

“It is never a good time,” Grantaire agrees, although sleepily. “Not with your revolution. But who would you be without it?”

The question remains unanswered as the shrieking sound _terribly similar to the cannonball_ echoes outside. Enjolras stills in his movements.

Can it be?

“Stay here”

It slips and he can’t take it back. Not with the soft, slightly confused look Grantaire gives him as he practically runs to the door.

“Don’t die before me,” Grantaire whispers but the sound is drowned by the outside rush. His miracly gained consciousness slips without any warning and he can’t do anything to prevent it. He falls asleep still drunk and exhausted.

The hope he’ll wake in the most needed moment is buried between the barricade and the streets of Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh I know this is terribly short and not at all needed but I wanted to try to write something in English and this happened. I wish you a great day!


End file.
